This invention relates to a pipe initiation anchor for use in restraining the end of an underwater pipeline in position during pipeline laying operations.
When initiating an underwater pipeline a fixed anchor point has to be provided on the sea bed to ensure that the end of the pipeline remains in the correct position as the pipeline is laid.
Hitherto such a fixed anchor point has been provided by the use of apparatus comprising a ballast box which rests on the sea bed. On top of the ballast box there is provided a framework having retention means for the end of a pipeline. There have been problems with this basic apparatus in ensuring that the pipeline is adequately retained by the apparatus. It is also necessary to ensure that the apparatus is accurately orientated to the direction of the pipeline being laid.